Server Rules
THIS IS A DRAFT. REFER BACK TO THIS PAGE FREQUENTLY TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE NOT BREAKING NEW RULES. Server Rules Definitions “You” refers to your person. It includes all of your Minecraft accounts, not simply the one that you happen to use at the time where these rules may be applied. “Harassment” refers to the insulting of another player or anyone/anything related to them. It does not include roleplay, but if the other player feels that you are harassing their real self, rather than their roleplay persona, you must stop. “Swearing” refers to a long list of words considered generally offensive. If you are not sure about a word, don’t use it. “Spamming” refers to the multiple repetition of a word or phrase deliberately. “Build” refers to any player-constructed object that can be reasonably presumed to be permanent or semi-permanent. "Server email" refers to mclotrmovies@gmail.com "Attack" refers to the act of striking another player with any item, hitting them with any projectile, or damaging them with a splash potion. Player Interactions PvP is legal anywhere except the server spawn, the shop, and the arena/parkour area. If players wish to use the arena, they may only fight in the pit and not on the stands. They may not fight in the arena without explicit consent for every match. You are not allowed to PvP in self-defence in the arena even if the other player attacks you without agreement. The admins recommend you warp away; you will not be charged with PvP warping and the other player will be punished. If an admin feels that a certain PvP situation is becoming too malicious or disruptive, he can end it. This includes prohibiting certain players from attacking other players. You may not attack players after having killed them once in their base unless they attack you before you have left. You may not kill a player at their spawn point after having killed them once. You may not logout or teleport away if you have been attacked by a player until you have killed them, they have killed you, or you have managed to get to a safe distance from them. You may not agree to a trade or sale with a player and then kill them or steal from them. If your hired units kill them, you must return their items and continue the trade. If you agree to PvP someone, you must follow the terms you set. You may not use any mods that improve your offensive or defensive PvP skills. This does not include Damage Indicators or the zoom feature in Optifine, nor does it include the player tracker in any minimaps. You may not use any mods that allow you to fly or jump further than normal. You may not use any mods that indicate the location of a certain type of block, but you may use a cave mapper. You may not use a texture pack that makes opaque blocks transparent. Chat Rules Do not attempt to bypass the anti-profanity filter. Any form of harassment, whether sexual, racial, or otherwise, is illegal. An admin may suppress discussions about politics, religion, or people groups if he feels they are inappropriate. An admin may suppress discussions/arguments about anything else if he feels they are offending players too much or spamming chat too much. Spamming is illegal. If you have an issue with server policy, you must discuss it with the admins via server email. Do not use Minecraft or the wiki. If you find an exploit that enables you to gain an advantage over other players or to manipulate the server in an abnormal way, you must report it. Do not use it and do not tell other players about it. It is up to the admin's discretion as to whether you dealt with an exploit correctly. You may not defy an admin or flaunt your misbehaviour. Simply threatening to break rules may be considered grounds for a ban. Build Rules You may not place or break a single block in a build or within 10 chunks of it without the owner’s permission, including "block glitching" even if the block disappears afterwards. The only exception is a player grave, but if it is banner protected, you have no intrinsic right to it and the admins will not give it to you. You may not create a personal warp or Fast Travel point within 2 chunks of a build without the owner's permission. You may not take from chests that are owned by another player or group without that player or group's permission You may not try to lure an NPC away from a build by any means if that NPC was deliberately brought there by the owner of that build. You may not kill any NPCs near another player's build unless they attack you first. If your hired troops attack an NPC near another player's build when you are not in a PvP situation with that player, you must recompensate that player the full cost of replacing that NPC. If necessary, an admin will spawn a replacement NPC and deduct a certain amount of money from your wallet or take items out of your inventory. If you see a build or chest that you believe is abandoned, you may ask the admins permission to claim them. You may build a trap on your own land, or within 10 chunks of your base. You may not build a trap anywhere else, and you may not build a trap at a default Fast Travel point. If you break the rules about the trap, you will certainly be forced to return the items that a person may lose and may also be subject to an additional penalty. If you build on a Fast Travel point, you must ensure that a player can pass out of your build range without any difficulty unless they have Fast Traveled with the intention of attacking you. You may use Ender pearls to travel and get inside of bases, unless the owner of the base says it is not allowed. (They can use say it in chat, or put a sign outside of their base.) If you have the Builder rank, these rules also apply: Builder Rank Punishment and Complaints You may complain of perceived misbehaviour of any player to any admin. The admin’s actions will be determined by their own discretion and the private admin policies. If you feel that an admin has broken a rule, you may report it to the server email. If you harass the recipients of these emails in any way, they may block you or even initiate legal proceedings against you if applicable. Seige Rules So the basis of sieges is that people go to attack a fortress, city, or area. So sieges on the server should have these parameters 1) Sieges cannot be refused 2) Sieges have the same general guidlines as TOS' (i.e. all doors open) and also have a minimum amount of people to make it even (so it can't be like 6-2 or 7-1 or something) 3) Once the siege is started only factions that are adjacent to or already agreed upon alliances (so that there's like an elves at helm's deep). The alliance comes with restrictions however like the agreement of their participation by either a majority of admins or the opposition. Any people not in the siege at the start cannot join midway (this is to signify the idea of places actually being sieged so there cannot be reinforcements). 4) Once the siege has begun, none of the defenders can enter or leave the grounds (via walking, tpa, ft, or warps) unless agreed upon by the attacker. This simulates the possibility of starving the opponent. 5) Once you die you cannot come back 6) Only faction armor, no enchants. Additional items like pots and units are to be decided upon by the participants. 7) Sieges that result in the attacker's victory shall also result in their occupation of the base. They're to be put on all necessary banners, HOWEVER they cannot steal or grief anything and if they do then the base is immediately returned to the owner and the player(s) is(are) banned for griefing. I'd suggest for them to take screenshots of things that would likely be griefed from or stolen from. Any of the rules that are broken (or if many are broken by either side) then victory is declared to whichever side had either less offenses or less severe offenses. I hope you take these into consideration as it would make sieges hella fun